


Tak bardzo

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, mcdanno, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:<br/>“I love you so much I want to choke the breathe out of you.”<br/>“See, that’s not a normal response.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tak bardzo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “I love you so much I want to choke the breathe out of you.”  
> “See, that’s not a normal response.”

Danny podbiegł do nieprzytomnego Seal i zaczął pospiesznie szukać wszelkich obrażeń.

\- Steven, proszę, otwórz oczy. - powiedział z rozpaczą Danny.

Nie zdążył powstrzymać go przed skokiem na rozpędzoną ciężarówkę. Złodziej co prawda wystraszył się jeszcze bardziej, bo wykoleił pojazd zrzucając McGarretta na ulicę, a sam uderzył w betonowy słup.

\- A przyznasz w końcu, że mnie kochasz? - wysapał brunet, uchylając lekko powieki.

\- Kocham Cię tak bardzo, że mam ochotę zadusić Cię na śmierć. - odpowiedział Danny, głaszcząc go delikatnie po czole.

\- Widzisz?! TO nie jest normalna odpowiedź. A mówisz, że to ja jestem neandertalczykiem...

Danny przewrócił oczami. Odetchnął i pocałował go z ulgą.


End file.
